Shadeclan
by MecaihlaTeal
Summary: This is the story of Shadeclan. A clan filled with sex. Recently, the new leader acknowledged this and added mating assessments and training to the clan! Ocs needed! Rated M for lemons!
1. Prologue

Leaftail sat down and curled her tail around her feet. She waited for the leader, Gorsestar, to call her.

"Leaftail, You have proven to be a worthy deputy," He began,"I trust that even when I am with Starclan, you will lead my clan with wise decisions and routine. I now ask our ancestors to look upon this cat. She is worthy of taking my place now that I must retire. I trust her judgement, as I have for so many moons now. Leaftail, you will now be known as Leafstar!"

Leafstar couldn't help but smile as she heard the clan chanting her name.

"Now, I have an announcement to make as your new leader," She said, "It is no secret that our clan is full of sex constantly."

She watched many of the cats exchanged embarrassed glances.

"No, no!" She quickly said, "I am not shaming you! I believe it is an important part of what makes Shadeclan, well, Shadeclan! We will now have mating assessments along with fighting and hunting assessments. Which also means we will need to teach young ones the way of mating, starting with Swallowtail's kits, Skykit, Rockkit, and Vixenkit."

She saw Swallowtail's happy expression and knew she made the right decision for Shadeclan.

I hope you liked the prologue! Actual chapters will be a lot longer! I will try to make one chapter per week so stay tuned! I would like ocs, but no more than two or three per person please! Here's the form:

Name: (use a normal name, no Pussypaw, Cockkit, etc. please)

Rank: (Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Elder, Kit, no medicine cats or deputies right now!)

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Sexual likes and dislikes: (As in they like tight pussies and dislike small cocks etc.)

Other: (Crush, Family, or something a little extra you think I should know!)


	2. Update!

Redfur of caveclan reminded me that I also need the appearance of your cat! lol I cant believe I forgot! Thanks Redfur! Anyways, here are the alliences for now!

Name: Leafstar

Rank:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Sexual likes and dislikes:

Appearance:

Other:


	3. Alliences

Name: Leafstar

Rank: Leader

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Bi

Sexual likes and dislikes: Loves teasing she-cats and mating with large strong toms, dislikes inexperienced toms

Appearance: slim dark brown tabby with leaf green eyes and a white tail tip

Other: Swallowtail is her sister

Name: Rosefire

Rank: Warrior/Queen

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Sexual likes and dislikes: she enjoys teasing toms with her sexy body and highly dislikes rape

Appearance: cream tabby with unusual orangish-pink eyes, slim figure with a long tail

Other: afraid of thunder

Name: Barkfur

Sexual Orientation: more of a she kind of cat

Sexual likes and dislikes: Likes everything tight and big, BITCH GOT A LARGE COCK :} Likes

to go for virgins.

Rank: Warrior

Gender: Tom

Other: Mates roughly, not too rough that he hurts the cat too much without pleasure. Large, black and brown tabby tom with a scar over his shoulders, hazel eyes

Name: Lionclaw

Rank: Warrior.

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual.

Sexual Likes: Tight cores.

Other: Son named Pantherpaw. Does not settle. Normally ends up hunting.

Personality: An average normal warrior.

Description. A Golden tabby with a forming mane. Blue eyes.

Name: Cloverheart

Rank: warrior

Gender: Girl

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Sexual likes and dislikes: hates being gentle likes it hard

Name: Flametrail

Rank: warrior

Gender: male

Sexual Orientation: bi

Sexual likes and dislikes: likes being dominant, dislikes being submissive

Appearance: long dark red tabby fur and green eyes

Other: father of Skykit, Rockkit, and Vixenkit, is proud Vixenkit looks like him, wants to mate with Vixenkit

Name: Bumblefluff

Rank: Warrior

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Sexual Likes: Being dominant, tightness, and loves it rough.

Sexual Dislikes: Talking, when his partner is more dominant than he is.

Appearance: A large fluffy gray tom with darker gray stripes and pale yellow eyes.

Other: His family abandoned him, but he is a very gentlemanly cat, despite when he is aroused. He is also a less talkative cat, and is rather boastful.

Name: Faintpaw

Rank: Apprentice

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Horny :)

Sexual likes and dislikes: Enjoys biting and tail pulling and being bossed around, however he dislikes weird dirty talk and name calling.

Other: As a brief personality description, he's quiet and bashful and is eager to do what he's told to become a warrior and stuff ha. He is pale gray with faint, slightly darker tabby stripes and amber eyes. He is a little smaller than average and has a lithe frame

Name: Pantherpaw

Rank: Apprentice

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Likes: Sharing cats. Tight cores.

Other: Has a Mild Crush on Snowpaw, when she is around, he'll stutter, blush, and be more clumsy. Father is Lionclaw.

Personality: Friendly, Joker, Clumsy. Sensitive when talking about family.

Description: A Tuxedo Cat with Blue eyes.

Name: Snowpaw

Rank: Apprentice

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Likes: Big dicks

Other: Orphan. Feelings Mutual towards Pantherpaw, too shy and oblivious.

Personality: Smart, Normal, Forgetful, Sensitive, normally smiling/happy.

Description: A fluffy little white cat. Smaller than average. Green eyes

Name: Duskpaw

Rank: Apprentice

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Sexual Likes: Roughness, being the submissive one, dirty talk, and foreplay.

Sexual Dislikes: Teasing is a no-no.

Appearance: A petite brown Tonkinese she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Other: She is a very shy individual but outgoing with those she trusts / crushes on. Has a crush on Faintpaw

Name: Fernpaw

Rank: Apprentice

Gender: F

Sexual Orientation: Bi

Likes and Dislikes: Lots of buildup/foreplay etc.

Other: 10 moons

(Please pm me or comment her description.)

Name: Swallowtail

Rank: Queen

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: straight

Sexual likes and dislikes: likes mating hard and having many kits, dislikes rape

Appearance: black and white with leaf-green eyes

Other: mother of Skykit, Rockkit and Vixenkit

Name: Skykit

Rank: Kit

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: unknown

Sexual likes and dislikes: unknown

Appearance: soft, and slightly fluffy, gray fur and big blue-green eyes, slim and very attractive

Other: is a virgin unlike her siblings

Name: Rockkit

Rank: Kit

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: straight

Sexual likes and dislikes: likes mating with Vixenkit, dislikes Skykit's reluctance to mate with him

Appearance: dark gray with faint stripes and dark green eyes

Other: took Vixenkit's virginity not long ago and plans on taking Skykit's as well

Name: Vixenkit

Rank: kit

Gender: female

Sexual Orientation: straight

Sexual likes and dislikes: likes mating with Rockkit, Dislikes when she-cats flirt with her

Appearance: red with a white tail tip and muzzle, black paws, green eyes

Other: dislikes mating in front of other cats unless it's Skykit or someone she wants to impress

Name: Gorsestar

Rank: Elder

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Asexual

Sexual likes and dislikes: n/a

Appearance: tawny with pale green eyes

Other: former leader

 **Well, that's all for now! First chapter will be up later today so stay tuned!**


End file.
